


Darcy goes on a Misadventure

by Jenndude5



Series: Darcy's Misadventure [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy goes on an adventure, Darcy is a cat, Gen, Jane has no idea, So it's kind of awkward, This is a prequel, Tony's too tired for this, how is she not dead?, none of the Avengers besides Thor really know Darcy, or misadventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane had to take Darcy to SHIELD. Because reasons.</p>
<p>These are the reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy goes on a Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of request by a guest reviewer on FF.net who wanted Darcy to meet all the Avengers instead of just the ones in 'Darcy Goes On An Adventure'.

_Coffee, coffee, coffee…_

Tony was tired. He had just come out of a two day binge in the workshop and he wasn’t even done yet.

So he needed coffee.

With a one track mind he made a beeline for the coffee machine, completely ignoring his surroundings until he had downed his first cup and started his second.

He sighed dreamily, leaning against the counter with the wonderful liquid, finally sparing a glance at the other occupants of the room.

Frowning, Tony rubbed his eyes. He must have been more tired than he thought. He spared another glance.

No dice. It was still there.

“Jarvis,” He asked blankly “Why is there a cat germing up my table? Wait, no, why is there a cat in _my tower._ ”

Because there definitely _was_ a cat; it was brown and fluffy, sitting on the edge of his table like it owned the place _staring at him._

It was just plain creepy.

“I do believe that the cat is Miss Lewis, sir.” Jarvis answered.

“Why is she cat?” Bruce, who had just wandered in, asked. He started to make some of that herbal shit he liked so much while Jarvis answered.

“Dr. Foster stated they had a visit from Loki.”

Both Avengers groaned.

Tony thought they _really_ shouldn’t have been as used to this as they were.

Thor’s brother was a pain in the ass.

Natasha walked in, took one look at Darcy the cat –who had turned to stare at the assassin with overly large eyes- and walked right back out.

Darcy seemed to deflate at that. Tony snickered, which caused her to glare at him. She turned smug when Bruce patted her head, giving Tony a haughty look.

Tony didn’t know what she was so smug about. So Bruce had patted her head, so what?

Tony resolutely was not jealous. Much.

Bruce finished whatever he was drinking –seriously what was it? Actually, Tony didn’t want to know- and said he was headed to SHIELD for the day.

“Be sure to unnerve as many agents as possible!” Tony called after him, before getting his third cup of awesome.

He turned to head back to his workshop when the beast meowed.

While intellectually Tony knew it was Darcy –Dr. Foster’s intern that occasionally makes an appearance around the tower because Thor- he still found himself uneasy around anything that had four legs.

Because reasons.

One of said reasons was because the things always stared at him and it wasn’t as if he could ask why. Well, _he could,_ but they rarely answered, and when they did…

He wasn’t going there.

The gist of it was that Darcy was staring at him and it was creepy as fuck, okay?

“What?” He asked after a minute. Darcy meowed again, leaning towards him and pawing at the air between them.

He should not find that cute.

“No, absolutely not, I don’t let you come to my lab as a human; it ain’t gonna happen while you’re a cat, either.”

She mewled pitifully, pawing at him again.

Tony almost wavered, but no, the workshop was dangerous, he didn’t _really_ know Darcy, and Dummy might squish her trying to play or something.

“Go bug Steve. He seems like that animal loving type.” He told her, quickly leaving, lest he give into her power of adorableness.

He didn’t even LIKE cats.

~

Steve was in the common room sketching when he heard the meow. Looking down he took notice of the cat –Miss Lewis, well Darcy as she told him to call her, Thor had explained before he took off after Loki- who was looking back at him from her spot on the floor.

“Err, hi?” He asked, unsure. He’d never really talked to her before. She had seemed genuinely excited to meet him the first time Jane brought her along; but she was pretty much confined to the labs or Thor’s floor, though, so he had never become familiar with the girl.

Darcy meowed again before jumping up on the couch next to him and trying to see what he was drawing. Steve closed the book before she could actually _see_ which caused her to pout –and how was that even possible? – But he just wasn’t comfortable with her looking at his sketches.

They’re kinda personal.

Instead of acting indignant over it Darcy decided to try to climb onto his lap.

Steve thought that was worse.

Because while she was in the body of a cat, this was still a young woman _crawling into his lap._

“Yeah, ah, no.” Steve said, gently lifting her off of him. He sat her back on the couch next to him; ignoring the disgruntled look she gave him, he looked around the room for something to distract her with.

He grabbed the new StarkTablet that was sitting on the coffee table, “Here, why don’t you play with this.” He turned on the game Clint liked to play –Fruit Ninja or something- and sat it in front of Darcy.

She made a weird squealing sound and attacked it like she was possessed.

Steve watched with morbid fascination for a few minutes before going back to drawing.

At least she was distracted over something that was not him.

When Steve looked up a few minutes later the cat was gone.

~

Jane looked up from where she was packing up her notes when she heard the door open. The Black Widow was standing there with a blank face holding Darcy by the scruff of her neck.

“Take it.”

Jane did as she was told, both worried and curious. Nervously, she asked “What did she do?”

“She came to the gym while I was training and moaned for half an hour.”

Oh, well that wasn’t _too_ bad-

“And then threw up in my bag.”

How was Darcy even still _alive_?

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not? Also I kinda want this to be Darcy's last adventure, so please be careful with how you word your review if you leave one.
> 
> Because I'll probably end up writing your off handed comment because I like to please people.
> 
> Also, 'Nightmare Chaser', another guest on FF, requested a Cat!Loki, so that might show up soon.


End file.
